Kevin
Kevin is a crane at the Steamworks, working alongside Victor. Bio Making his first appearance in Hero of the Rails, Kevin works at the Steamworks with Victor, offering help whenever possible. When Spencer was sent to the Steamworks after getting slate in his funnel, Kevin distracted him by dropping parts all around while Thomas took engine parts to Hiro. He later participated in Hiro's official restoration. Thomas was put in charge of the Steamworks and Kevin helped Thomas fetch parts. However, Kevin got so busy that he became confused and accidentally pushed a button which sent Spencer up in the air on the gantry crane. Soon Victor arrived and helped restore order to the Steamworks. Cranky once had too much work to do at the docks, so Kevin was sent to help out. Unfortunately, Cranky didn't want Kevin's help and told him to stay in a corner out of his way. When Cranky dropped a load of pipes and a cage full of chickens, Kevin rushed to help. This made Cranky even more cross. Thomas and Salty tried to show Kevin that Cranky did have a heart of gold deep inside, but were unsuccessful immediately. When Cranky knocked over a barrel, Kevin tried to help but ended up falling into the sea. Luckily, Cranky fished him out of the water, but not before The Fat Controller arrived and saw what had happened. He was about to send Kevin away in disgrace when Cranky spoke up, defending Kevin and proving to them both that he really did have a heart of gold. Together, Kevin and Cranky got all of the work at the Docks done. Later Ben tricked Kevin so he could be painted blue just like his twin so they could deceive Connor again. Persona Kevin is a young, bubbly, enthusiastic crane who works at the Sodor Steamworks, where he assists Victor in repairing engines. He is innocent, well-meaning, bursting to help and say hello, and always eager and ready to lend a helping hook. Kevin is often seen dashing about and tends to be quite clumsy, having a habit of frequently dropping things from his hook and pranging objects as he buzzes about. He often exclaims that it was "a slip of the hook". Something that he says often enough for Victor, who he refers to as "boss", to be able to commonly finish the sentence for him. But Kevin is loveable, kind-hearted, and funny, if rather naive, and always tries his best, regardless of his inexperience. Livery Kevin is painted in a yellow livery with black warning stripes. His hook and brake are red. Appearances Adventures on Rails * Season 14 - Paxton and the Blue Mountain Quarry (cameo), James and Paxton, and Nix and the Flying Kipper * Season 16 - Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 1 (does not speak), Faithful Coaches, and Henry and the Express * Season 17 - Sir Topham Hatt's New Car and The Three Little Engines Part 3 * Season 18 - Percy and James' Accident Sodor Adventures * Season 1 - Oldies But Goldies and Butch's Chase * Season 2 - Mike and James (cameo) ''and Bluebells Forever ''(cameo) * Season 3 - Jonathon and Stafford * Season 4 - Duncan and Victor, Flora and the Troublesome Coach, Cows and Whistles (cameo), and Broken Down Crane * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel, Timothy the Ghost Engine, and Edward and the Express Specials: * Thomas and Percy * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry * Roadways Versus Railways The Adventures on Sodor * Season 1 - Special Brakes (cameo), Bill and Ben, and Scruff the Scrapper (cameo) * Season 2 - Jealous James and Duncan's Discovery Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - A Bad Day for James, Rock 'n' Rolling Again (cameo), and Franklin the Forklift * Season 2 - Rosie Takes Over Trivia *He is the only road crane. Gallery HeroOfTheRails227.png SlippySodor16.png MistyIslandRescue411.png|Kevin with Bash and Dash VictorSaysYes64.png DayoftheDiesels383.png KevintheSteamie27.png BlueMountainMystery446.png Salty'sSurprise53.png|Kevin with Edward KingoftheRailway272.png|Kevin with Victor Kevin'sCrankyFriend45.png|Kevin with Cranky TaleOfTheBrave885.png SamsonSentforScrap25.png SnowPlaceLikeHome25.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure331.png HenryintheDark17.png TheGreatRace637.png TheFastestRedEngineonSodor85.png|Kevin with Victor JourneyBeyondSodor1166.png|Kevin with Victor and Henry F7832758-64EB-4B3A-BDF9-5CF7FB14829A.png GordongetstheGiggles88.png Category:North Western Railway Category:Characters Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:Cranes